


He's a boy who never ages

by totem



Category: North Sea Texas (2011)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Leaving Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totem/pseuds/totem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held up his own carpet bag, stuffed near bursting with his various possessions.  Pim's eyes went wide when he saw it and Zoltan grinned at his expression, teeth glinting in the dark. Pim was a smart boy, didn't try to ask anymore questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a boy who never ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



Zoltan made sure to cover Pim's mouth before shaking him awake, something that proved to be a wise choice. Pim's eyes jolted open and he let out a startled _yip_ , the sound of it smothered by Zoltan's hand.

"Get dressed," Zoltan whispered. He slowly lifted his hand up off Pim's mouth once he was sure Pim wouldn't let out another noise.

"Wha—," Pim had started to ask, voice thick with sleep, but Zoltan cut him off with an exaggerated _shh_. He held up his own carpet bag, stuffed near bursting with his various possessions. Pim's eyes went wide when he saw it and Zoltan grinned at his expression, teeth glinting in the dark. Pim was a smart boy, didn't try to ask anymore questions. 

He quietly slipped out of bed and crept to his closet door to pull out his suitcase. Zoltan _tsked_ when he saw that Pim was only pulling out a couple shirts. He whispered, "All of it," to the boy, kept one of his eyes trained on the dark and empty hallway, made sure that it stayed that way. 

Hesitation flashed through Pim's eyes, but in the end he did as he'd been told and stuffed in all of his shirts, pants, underwear, and socks into his luggage, filled up what little space remained with some of his smaller keepsakes. 

Zoltan closed the door to Pim's room the instant they'd crossed through it, not wanting to give Pim a chance to look back and second guess. They creeped their way downstairs and out the front door, stepping lightly even once they'd been on the sidewalk, like cat burglars making their way through a museum at night, unsure of where pressure sensors might've been. If the alarm went off and Warden Yvette was awoken then their jig' most surely would've been up.

Half a meter down the road Zoltan figured that it was safe enough to talk. He'd noticed that Pim hadn't looked back even once since they'd turned the corner from their house and took it as a good sign that he wouldn't get cold feet, at least until it was far too late for him to turn back. 

"We're going to have so much fun," Zoltan told him, and then, for the hell of it, because he finally could, he bent himself in half and pressed a kiss to the corner of Pim's lips, laughed outright when Pim's face heated up, a beacon in the otherwise dark of night, one that rivaled the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt being: _Zoltan runs away with Pim, not Pim's mother._


End file.
